Siberian Space Studies Command (SSSC)
Special Space Project Unveiled: The Monolith Siberia was excited that many other nations had started developing craft and lifting of. But unknown to the other nations, Siberia had started a secret project of enormous proportions. The Monolith will be Siberia's main base for outer-space exploration and war. The Monolith is a gigantic ship. It is as tall as several skyscrapers yet only as wide as two Airbuses, tip to tip. It is equiped with Siberia's most high-tech technology such as the Sentinel Drive. The Sentinel Drive allows the Monolith to travel anywhere between half to 4800 times the speed of light. The Sentinel Drive is powered by a special light that reguvenates ****** and machines alike. There is only one Sentinel Drive in existence. The Sentinel Drive not only acounts for the Monolith's space travel, but it also the very thing that powers the Monolith. The Monolith houses several thousand Guardians. Guardians, as their name suggests, are the protectors of the Monolith and all others under the Monoliths protection. They are small, about half the size of a three story house. They are armed with Plasma Emitters which slow down a ship conmsiderably as well as causing mechanical damage to the target. They are unmaned and powered by the Sentinel Drive. Because they must be near the Monolith to receive the power from the Sentinel Drive, they usually do not stray far. The Monolith itself is armed with 100's of Plasma Emitters and Railguns. It's final defence is ***** **** ** *** **** **** **** **** *** **** ******* *** ******. Hopefully, the Monolith will be an envoy of peace, not destruction. Сибирь была рады, что многие другие страны начали развивающихся суда и отмены. Но неизвестно другие страны, в Сибири началось тайное проект огромного масштаба. Монолит будут Сибири основной базой для космической разведки и военных. Монолит представляет собой гигантский корабль. Это, как высокий, как несколько небоскребов пока только так велик, как воздух два автобуса, на кончике иглы. Она оснащена Сибири наиболее высокотехнологичных технологий, таких, как дозорный диска. Дозорному привода позволяет Монолит путешествовать в любом месте от половины до 4800 раз скорость света. Дозорному привод компанией специального света, reguvinates ****** и машин, так. Существует только один диск дозорному существует. Дозорному привод не только для Счета Монолит космического путешествия, но и саму вещь, что полномочия Монолит. Монолит дома несколько тысяч опекунов. Опекуны, поскольку их названия, являются защитниками Монолит и всех других лиц, находящихся под защитой монолитов. Они небольшие, около половины размера три дома. Они вооружены Плазма-излучателей, которые замедляют судна значительно, а также вызвать механические повреждения цели. Они unmaned и компанией дозорному диска. Потому что они должны быть рядом Монолит для получения электроэнергии из дозорных дисков, они, как правило, не шальная далеко. Монолит сам вооруженный 100-х плазменных излучателей и железнодорожных пушек. Это окончательное обороны ***** **** *** ** **** **** **** **** **** *** ** ******* * ******. К счастью, Монолит будет посланником мира, а не разрушения. Ship Types Astrum Class The Astrum (literally meaning Star) class is one of the more high class vessels of the Command's fleet. What designates the Astrum class is the star shaped power supply. It is a very powerful reactor based on a proto-type design of the Sentinel Drive. It is equiped with two missle bays and one fusion charge. It's main weapons are two plasma guns on the front of the ship. It is usual ship of the Inventor Rank.